internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1934-35 Winnipeg Monarchs
The Winnipeg Monarchs represented Canada at the 1935 World Ice Hockey Championships which they won. While in Europe for the tournament, they embarked on an exhibition tour. This list is not complete. Tour Dec 8 4-2 (3:2, 1:0, 0:0) Francais Volants @ Paris Dec 10 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Stade Francais @ Paris Dec 11 6-2 Richmond Hawks @ London Dec 13 2-1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) Wembley Lions @ London Dec 15 4-0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Stade Francais @ Paris Dec 20 0-0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) LTC Praha @ Prague Dec 21 7-0 (1:0, 2:0, 4:0) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Dec 22 3-1 THS Wiesbaden Dec ?? 7-1 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) Rastenburger SV Dec 23 7-0 (4:0, 3:0, -:-) THS Wiesbaden @ Berlin Dec ?? 7-1 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) Rastenburger SV Dec 26 9-2 (4:1, 2:0, 3:1) Berliner Schlittschuhclub Dec 27 7-0 (1:0, 4:0, 2:0) Berliner Schlittschuhclub @ Berlin Dec 29 9-0 (0:0, 6:0, 3:0) Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Dec 30 6-1 (3:1, 2:0, 1:0) Germany All Stars @ Munich Jan 1 6-2 (1:0, 2:1, 3:1) Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 2 12-0 (2:0, 5:0, 5:0) Austria @ Mödling Jan 3 4-1 (0:1, 2:0, 2:0) Budapest Jan 5 14-1 (4:0, 7:0, 3:1) Telefon Club Bucharest @ Bucharest Jan 7 21-1 Bucharest Jan 8 8-5 Bucharest Jan 9 6-0 (2:0, 1:0, 3:0) Austria @ Vienna Jan 10 5-0 (1:0, 3:0, 1:0) Austria @ Vienna Jan 12 5-0 (0:0, 2:0, 3:0) Grasshoppers-Skating Club Comb. @Zurich Jan 13 5-0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) Switzerland @ Zurich Jan 14 3-0 (0:0, 3:0, 0:0) HC Milano Jan 15 3-1 Milan Red & Black Devils Jan 17 15-9 St.Moritz Jan 19 4-2 (0:1, 2:0, 2:1) Great Britain @ Davos (WCh) Jan 20 14-0 (3:0, 7:0, 4:0) Latvia @ Davos (WCh) Jan 22 5-2 (3:0, 2:1, 0:1) Sweden @ Davos (WCh) Jan 23 9-0 (3:0, 4:0, 2:0) Italy @ Davos (WCh) Jan 24 2-1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) Czechoslovakia @ Davos (WCh) Jan 26 6-0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) Great Britain @ Davos (WCh) Jan 27 4-2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0) Switzerland @ Davos (WCh) Jan 29 12-1 (5:0, 4:0, 3:1) Davos Jan 30 ?? Arosa Jan 31 7-0 (1:0, 3:0, 3:0) Arosa Feb 2 ?? Zürich Feb 3 15-1 (5:0, 6:1, 4:0) European All Stars @ Zurich Feb 5 9-2 (3:0, 5:0, 1:2) Germany @ Munich Feb 6 25-0 Berne Feb 7 2-0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) Davos Feb 9 12-8 Basel Feb 10 4-0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Switzerland @ Basel Feb 11 4-0 Switzerland @ Zurich Feb 14 8-3 France & Belgium All Stars @ Brussels Feb 16 ?? Paris Feb 17 5-5 (0:0, 3:4, 2:1) Paris French-Canadians @ Paris Feb 23 3-1 (1:0, 2:0, 0:1) Paris French-Canadians Feb ?? 1-2 (0:1, 0:1, 1:0) England @ London Feb 27 14-3 Streatham @ London Feb 28 0-2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) Wembley Lions @ London Mar 2 7-1 Wembley Canadians @ Mar 5 7-4 (0:0, 4:0, 3:2) Richmond Hawks Mar 6 1-2 Streatham Mar 8 7-3 England Mar 9 6-2 England @ London Mar 10 6-3 Wembley Mar 12 0-1 England @ London Mar 13 3-3 (1:1, 0:1, 2:1) Paris French-Canadians @ Paris Mar 14 2-3 Wembley Lions Mar 15 7-2 England Photo Gallery 35WinMon.jpg|Winnipeg Monarchs 34-35ParisFreCan.jpg|Paris French Canadians See also Canadian Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours